


Sleepy Cuddles

by Thisbloodyshank



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, hah yeah, omg the fluff, please go easy on me, this is my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbloodyshank/pseuds/Thisbloodyshank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas and Newt share an apartment. Thomas is tired. Newt acts on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey to whoever reads this, I hope you like it and there might be some mistakes so hope you don't mind that! 
> 
> This is my first time writing a fanfic so go easy on me! :)

"Honey, I'm home!," Thomas called sarcastically through the apartment. He softly closed the door and headed into the living room where his roommate was. Thomas sat down at the opposite end of the couch and sighed. He had been working his normal shift, 11 am to 4 pm, but this time he barely survived the shift. He was yelled at more than once, and had been threatened to get fired by his manager. He thought it was too much, considering he just worked at a local coffee shop. He was tired, so very tired but glad he was finally home. 

"Hey, you alright, Tommy?" His roommate, Newt, asked concerned.  
Thomas looked at newt, "Yeah I'm just a little tired, is all." 

"You know, you could go to your room and just go to bloody sleep, you do know that right?" Newt asked jokingly with a little concern in his voice. Thomas softly laughed, not having the energy to do anything.  
"No way newt? Thanks for tellin' me", Thomas said sarcastically, "but I'm too tired to move so I'll just stay here." 

"Bugger off" Newt laughed, it was silent after that, he thought for a couple of minutes, "You're really going to stay here? That's a no for me so come on."  
"Come wwwhheeerreee" Thomas asked gracefully while Newt got up from his side of the couch. Newt moves towards Thomas and put his arms out. "Jump into 'em before I grab you." Newt said with all seriousness. Thomas stared at him for a few seconds before sighing and saying, "make me." 

"Oh I'll make you alright" and with that, Thomas was suddenly lifted up from the couch and into Newts arms. Newt was carrying him bridal style towards his room, Thomas thought to himself with an emotion almost close to fondness.  
"Bloody hell Tommy, why are you so light?" Newt asked as he carried him through the long hallway. Thomas never understood why the hallway had to be so long, but here it was, a very long.. hallway. 

Thomas just groaned to answer Newts question as they neared his room. "Open the door for me, can't do that with a stupid dork in my arms." Newt said quietly but fondly.  
"Don't go hurting my ego, Newt." Thomas groaned but complied, moving a little from Newts chest, opening the door then snuggling back into his chest, laying his head onto Newts shoulder and closing his eyes. The blonde smiled at that, noticing how sleepy his friend has gotten. Newt went into Thomas' room and walked over to his bed. "Alright, I'm gonna put you down now." Newt said as he gently put down his friend onto the bed. The brown haired boy still had his eyes closed when Newt fully put him down. Newt looked at his friend, wondering how he could be so adorable and handsome all at the same time. Newt was about to exit the room when he heard Thomas mumble softly. Newt didn't hear him so he asked him to say it again.  
Thomas moved his head from his pillow and looked at Newt with tired eyes. "Stay." He said sleepily while putting his arms into the air in a grabbing motion. Newt widen his eyes with a soft content smile before signing. "I guess I could stay for a while, Tommy." And with that he laid down on the bed, opposite of Thomas. 

"Yyyeeeessahh" Thomas murmured in victory before scooting closer to the blonde, laying on his side, facing Newt. Newt sat there for a few minutes looking at the ceiling, started to doze off as well before he felt a hand on his stomach. He looked at Thomas who looked at him with tired eyes before saying, "Turn towards me I wann' cuddle you." Newt looked at his with so much adoration before doing what the brunet said. He faced Thomas and said "Okay Tommy, you can choose how to cuddle me." A hint of fondness in his voice. Thomas moved himself until he was basically in Newts arms, since Newt was a little taller then the brunet, Thomas' head was where the blondes neck was. Thomas had never felt so relaxed and safe in his life.  
Thomas wrapped his right arm around Newts waist, his left comfortably under Newts body, also wrapped around the taller ones body. Thomas had also intertwined their legs together, sighing happily as he did so. Newt was smiling softly to himself before doing the same position as the brunet.

Newt thought that he could get use to this. He could get used to having a sloth wrapped around him, giving him so much warmth. Thomas, himself, starting thinking about the same thing. He had always thought that Newt was attractive as hell, but also very adorable in his own way. He wouldn't mind spending the rest of his life with the man he was smothering. He hoped Newt thought the same as well. He kept thinking until he suddenly had the urge to kiss the blonde, which was new. He never thought about kissing Newt. He kept thinking about it before his thoughts got too much and he lifted his head so he was at the same height as his best friend. He looked at Newt who was also looking at him. He kept looking for a few more seconds then he suddenly crashed his lips on Newts. Newt let out a surprised sound before kissing him back. Thomas softly sighed at he felt the blond kiss back. He angled his head the best he could to deepen the kiss but it wasn't working so he ended the kiss, with a few complaints from the other boy, and moved away until he was laying on his stomach, still close to the blond. He looked at the blond with almost a look of love. 

"Come back 'ere, you adorable fuck." Newt said tiredly. 

Thomas laughed but did as he was told and scooted until their sides were touching. He leaned down and softly brushed his nose against Newts. Newt brushed his nose back, smiling softly. Thomas then kissed the blonds lips, softly. He felt fingers slide through his hair as he deepened the kiss. They weren't adding a lot of pressure, considering they were both tired, so they chose to make out sleepily. When they got short of breath, Thomas pulled away for a few seconds before kissing Newts cheek repeatedly. Newt laughed, "Tommmyyyy, kiss my lips not my bloody cheek!"He said softly while sliding his fingers through Thomas' hair. Thomas smiled and kissed him again, short and sweet little pecks. 

Thomas realized that he would be willing to kiss the blond for the rest of his life. After a long and sweet kiss, Thomas leaned down, resting his head on the blonds shoulders, an arm wrapped around his waist.  
"This was not how my day was planned out." Thomas said after a couple of minutes. "Really? How was it gonna go?" Newt asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"Well I was gonna come home and sleep basically", the brunet bluntly said before continuing, "but instead I'm here, cuddling an adorable British man child." He finished with a cheeky smile on his face. He heard a chuckle before feeling a kiss being pressed into his hair. He smiled once again, butterflies in his stomach when he realized that this man might be perfect. And he was all his. That's if, he would accept to being his. 

"Hey Newt?" Thomas asked.

"Hello Tommy." Newt cheekily said. 

"Ppfft. Would you like to be my boyfriend or something?" Thomas said with full confidence. 

"You're so graceful Tommy, I'm bloody swooning. But, yes. I would love to be your 'boyfriend or something'" Newt said, adding air quotes. 

"Victoryyy." Thomas said sleepily. "Mm gon' go to sleeeep now so byee" he added, completely out of it. 

Newt snorted before pressing another kiss to the brunets hair. "Sweet dreams, love." 

Barely awake, Thomas replied, "I love you." 

"I love you too." Both shared one last kiss before falling asleep, more cuddling sessions to come for a very, very long time.

"Always have, always will."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
